One Night Stand
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Krad teams up with Dark. What will happen afterwards? Pairing: KradXDark Set before the series.


Oneshot: KradXDark  
Title: One Night Stand  
Rating: M  
Summary: Krad teams up with Dark. What will happen afterwards? Pairing: KradXDark Set before the series.  
**NOTE: Rihito and Hayaki are my own characters so leave them alone! And please vote on poll~!**

Krad flew over the small town, his gaze observing the buildings below. He was on his way to the Art Museum. Dark was, once again, going to steal another Hikari artwork. Rihito Hikari had let him have free reign over his body on the condition that he didn't harm it or do anything too weird with it, a condition that Krad could comply with easily.

(**Krad, please don't forget the condition. I don't want to wake up tomorrow with an injury or anything else that I don't remember getting,**) Rihito reminded Krad.

(**Yes, Rihito-sama, I won't forget,**) replied Krad.

Krad felt Rihito nod, then go into a corner of his mind to sleep. A smirk crossed Krad's angelic features. No Hikari to interfere with him now, and Rihito had said that he could do anything he wanted to with Dark.

The museum came into sight. Krad could see the crowd that had formed around the museum. All those people were about to see the show of a lifetime.

Krad flew over the crowd and landed on the roof. He kicked the door in and raced down to the room where Dark was said to appear. Once he was there, he saw that Dark had yet to come. He hid in the shadows and waited for the thief to appear.

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after he'd hidden, Dark snuck round the corner and examined the room. Deeming it safe, he walked up to the art piece in the centre ad proceeded to take it out of its case.

"Too bad Krad's not here I needed to ask him something," Dark muttered to himself.

"What did you want to ask me, Dark?" Krad questioned, stepping out of the shadows.

"Holy crap, Krad! Don't do that!" Dark said, jumping in the air.

Krad chuckled and replied, "Sorry Dark, but I couldn't help myself."

Dark frowned at Krad then turned back around and carefully lifted up the artwork. He slipped it into his pocket and said to Krad, "I'm really glad you showed up tonight, Krad. As I said before, I wanted to ask you something."

Krad flipped his long, golden hair and walked up to Dark. He leant in and whispered into the thief's ear, "Yes, Dark?"

Dark took a deep breath and continued, "I- well, not me exactly, but Hayaki-chan, wanted to know if next time I go steal, you'd like to come with me."

Krad blanked. Dark wanted him to go stealing with him? Did he hear that right? No, it was impossible. They'd been together for just over 150 years, and this was the first time Dark had ever asked for them to go stealing together.

"Dark, are you mad? Why would I go stealing with you?" Krad asked, frowning.

Dark grinned. "Well, Hayaki-chan wants to steal the _Soulless Mind_ next week and, well, you know how that artwork is."

(**The **_**Soulless Mind **_**was**** created first by one of my ancestors back before the Cultural Revolution. It was one of the only artworks that escaped destruction. Ever since that time, it's been showing up sporadically and causing trouble,**) Rihito said in Krad's mind. He, of course, knew all that and he knew exactly how bad the _Soulless Mind_ could be.

Krad frowned. If the Niwas' got their hands on that artwork, then they would seal it and he would never have to deal with it again. Krad could definitely see the pros in it.

"Well, Dark, I can see why you would want my help, but, in all seriousness, why would I agree to this?"

"Because you know better than I do how much of a bitch it can be," explained Dark.

Krad nodded. Dark was definitely right, and if they could get rid of the _Soulless Mind_ forever, then…

"Alright then," he said. "you've convinced me. Next Thursday, at Eight o'clock meet me at the old Hikari Manor outside the front gates. We can steal the _Soulless Mind_ together."

Dark looked like Christmas had come early. "Excellent, meet you there."

Krad raised an eyebrow at Dark as he winked and slipped away.

Rihito coughed nervously in Krad's head and asked, (**Are you sure about this Krad? I mean, what if Dark's lying and he betrays you?**)

(**I'm sorry Rihito-sama, but on this occasion, I think we can actually trust Dark,**) replied Krad.

(**But how do you know?**)

(**I know because, as Dark said, I know how much of a bitch the **_**Soulless Mind**_** is.**)

Krad felt Rihito eye him for a moment before disappearing. Even though Rihito didn't trust Dark, Krad did, and he trusted Dark to not betray him.

-D N Angel-

…A week later…

Krad stood in front of the old Hikari Manor tapping his foot impatiently. It was ten past eight and for the first time in over fifty years, Dark was late. Krad, of course, refused to believe that Dark wasn't going to show up.

(**Krad, maybe you should consider the possibility that Dark isn't going to show up,**) Rihito said.

(**Nonsense, Rihito-sama. I trust that Dark would want the **_**Soulless Mind**_** to go as much as I want.**)

(**You've been enemies with him for years, and now all of a sudden, you trust him? Is there something you're not telling me, Krad?**)

Krad turned red and shifted where he was standing. He did not want Rihito to know about his secret. It was a secret that only one previous Hikari had found out, and that was by accident. Memories flashed by Krad's mind, and he felt a wave of arousal wash through him.

A rush of wings could be heard and Krad turned around to see Dark landing on the pavement, wearing black leather tights that were more shorts than anything else and a shirt that was ripped and had chains holding it together. The boots the thief was wearing went up to his knees and had three inch heels.

Krad raised a fine eyebrow at the skimpy outfit and asked, "Do you really think that outfit is appropriate, Dark?"

"Well," the thief started thoughtfully, "I didn't actually pick this outfit, Hayaki-chan did, and he believed that it would help."

"Help how?" Krad wondered with a frown. (**The only thing,**) he thought, (**that that outfit will do, is give me an erection.**)

Rihito heard this and blanched. Krad, of course, couldn't feel attraction for Dark. Yes, the transformation required Krad to think of the person he loved if he wanted to transform back into his tamer, but Dark? The two had been enemies for centuries.

(**K-Krad, may I ask, um, erection?**) questioned Rihito.

Krad turned a bright red and pointedly ignored his tamer. Dark saw this strange behaviour but decided that it was normal Krad.

"Let's go," Dark murmured.

Krad nodded and followed the purple haired thief inside.

-D N Angel-

Krad flew through the night sky, unsteady on his wings. His coat was covered in blood and a mysterious black substance. His clothes had rips and tears everywhere and his pants were almost non-existent. Dark, of course, was in better condition. His shirt was only a bit of material now and his shorts were frayed.

Krad looked over to the thief and frowned. Had he known he would end up like this, he would've worn more suitable clothing. Krad glared at Dark. The stupid thief said he was going to seal the damn artwork, but instead, they ended up destroying it. Hence the mysterious black substance.

"You know Krad," Dark said, looking over at his other half. "I don't see why you wear all that clothing. You'd look much if you ditched the heavy overcoat and wore tighter clothing."

(**Yes Krad,**) Rihito replied smirking, (**you should wear tighter clothing. It just might help attract the certain someone that you like.**)

An image of Krad wearing tight black leather shorts and knee high boots came into the blonde's mind. He turned bright red and ignored Rihito's laughter. There would be no way in hell that he would wear black leather, no matter how sexy it looked.

"Hey Krad," Dark said smiling slightly, "why don't you and Hikari stay over at our place tonight?"

"I-what?" Krad said, shocked. He knew that Dark was nice, but he was never nice to him. Confused, Krad thought, (**Rihito-sama, what do you think? Should we accept?**)

Rihito thought for a moment before he replied, (**It would be the perfect opportunity for us to attack the Niwas'.**)

Krad knew Rihito was right. If they stayed over then they could attack the Niwas' while they were sleeping.

After another moment of thinking, Krad said, "Yes, that would be nice, Dark."

Dark grinned and said, "Excellent, follow me."

Krad sighed and turned to follow Dark.

-D N Angel-

Krad stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He was currently at the Niwas' place, just about to have a bath. What he couldn't believe was that Dark had let him into his home so easily. The thought made him blush a deep red.

Frowning, Krad started to run the water, and then changed back into Rihito. His long blue hair fell out in waves, past his shoulders. Shaking his head, Rihito let the white coat fall off his shoulders. He slid off the shirt and shimmied out of the pants. Now standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, Rihito stopped the tap and carefully slipped into the water.

(**Krad, I-I want to get to know you better,**) Rihito said, uncertainly.

Krad, too tired to comprehend what Rihito just said, raised an eyebrow and replied with, (**Hm? And why would that be?**)

"Be-because," Rihito said out loud, "I feel that if I got to know you better, then we might be able to work together more easily, and we might be able to catch Dark more easily."

(**Well, Rihito-sama, I guess I could-**) Krad got cut off when the door opened to reveal Hayaki, Dark's tamer.

Hayaki was wearing the same shorts that Dark was wearing earlier. His bare chest was tanned and well muscled and there was a light sheen of sweat covering it. Smiling, Hayaki said, "It'd be quicker if we took a bath together."

Rihito turned a bright red and nodded. Taking a bath with the object of his affection was not something that Rihito wanted to do. He was already on the cusp of transforming again and then this…

Krad laughed and whispered to his tamer, (**Well, well, Rihito-sama, this is turning out to be very interesting.**)

Rihito growled at Krad and stood up. He glanced over at Hayaki and immediately regretted it. In the time that Rihito was distracted, Hayaki had managed to take off his pants and was about to hop into the bath.

Before the full transformation had taken effect, Rihito heard Krad mutter, (**My turn.**)

Gold light surrounded Rihito, and when it disappeared Krad was standing there, in all his glory, his pale chest gleaming in the candle light.

Hayaki, unable to contain himself, turned a bright red and felt a sudden urge to jump the blonde. Krad's golden blonde hair was still in a ponytail and went down to his feet. His arms and legs were slim and feminine, yet muscled and strong. Krad's body was perfect; there was no doubt about it.

A dark light covered Hayaki. Dark stepped out of the light and towards Krad. Krad stepped backwards and out of the bath tub, turning pink in the process. Practically lunging towards Krad, Dark pinned the blonde against the wall and growled, "Mmm… you're looking rather sexy tonight, Kraddykins."

Krad looked scared. He struggled against Dark's grip and tried to break free. Yes, he loved Dark, and yes, he wanted the thief to fuck him senseless, but… this Dark was just a little bit scary.

Dark leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Krad's neck. He saw Krad shudder. The pale skin looked so tempting. Dark's smile widened. He leaned in close and nipped at the skin that was shown, moving slowly downwards until he reached Krad's erect cock.

Krad panted and moaned. Dark didn't even need to do much to reduce the proud Hikari hunter to a moaning, highly aroused mess.

"Da-Dark," said Krad, looking down at Dark, "I want, no, I need you."

Dark smiled, looking just a little bit evil. He was going to enjoy this. And without further hesitation, he engulfed Krad's member, moaning at the salty taste. His tongue moved slowly up and down, Krad's delicious moans spurring him onwards.

-D N Angel-

Krad groaned, opening his eyes a fraction. The light was flooding through the open windows and a soft breeze was blowing. After a minute of Krad lying there, he found the energy to sit, wincing as pain shot through his legs. The room was empty. Frowning, Krad got up, despite his protesting legs, and searched for his clothes. After he found them neatly folded on a chair he put them on and looked around.

(**Is it over?**) a voice asked.

(**Rihito-sama, you're awake,**) Krad replied.

Taking over, Rihito said out loud, "How could sleep with the noise that you two were making?" The blunette spied a note a note on the bed so he walked over shakily and picked it up. He scanned through it and frowned.

(**What does it say, Rihito-sama?**)

(**I don't think you're going to like it,**) Rihito said, sighing.

Krad took over Rihito's body and read the note.

'_Dear Krad,_

_Thanks for last night._

_That was the best fuck_

_I've had in a long time._

_I'm sure you can show _

_yourself out._

_See you round,_

_Dark'_

Tears stung Rihito's eyes. Krad shrunk back into a corner of his tamer's mind. He felt hurt and betrayed. After all that had happened, Dark still didn't have any feelings for him.

Rihito decided that it was best he didn't say anything. For whatever reason, Krad was obviously very hurt by the note that Dark had left. He heard voices coming up the stairs. He turned and quickly jumped out the window, swearing quietly when he landed. Rihito ran away, hoping that no one saw him.

(**Are you okay Krad?**) the Hikari asked carefully.

Krad wiped away his tears and answered, (**Ye-yes, but when I'm through with Dark, he'll regret ever having a one night stand with me.**)

Rihito gulped and felt somewhat sorry for Dark. Krad would not give up until he got his revenge on Dark. It was the start of a long war.

* * *

Slytherin - Fanatic 911: I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a long juicy lemon, but I chickened out. I just couldn't write one . Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed the oneshot, even if it did appear to jump from one place to another a lot. See ya round, please review and please vote on my poll!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


End file.
